Tudo e nada
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Preto e branco; claro e escuro; salgado e doce; verdade e mentira; grito e sussurro; fútil e útil; simples e complexo. Todos eles eram tudo isso, simplesmente um pequeno tudo reinando no grande nada.
1. L, o rei do negro e o senhor do vazio

Disclameir: Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata e ninguém sabia disso, né

**Disclameir: **Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata e ninguém sabia disso, né? ¬.¬

**X**

• **Tudo e nada •**

_My therapist could never classify conditions, __alright what's wrong already. My pharmacist had better fill up my prescription "here, just take two of these and call me in the morning_

**X**

**L, o rei do negro e o senhor do vazio.**

Se um dia fossem descrevê-lo, poderiam tentar falar algo grande e belo, poético, harmônico. Poderiam falar sobre um ser humano com um incrível senso de justiça, que sempre lutaria pelo bem, até o fim. Nunca mencionariam nada que pudesse parecer um defeito, que pudesse parecer – nem que fosse um pouco – insano. Nunca recomendariam um terapeuta ou qualquer coisa para ele; ele sempre seria A Justiça, A Bondade. 

L simplesmente gostaria de poder chutar essas pessoas. Mentirosas, mentirosas, mentirosas; até o último fio de cabelo. L nunca teria nada poético para descrevê-lo, ao menos em sua própria opinião. Não tinha "senso de justiça"; na verdade, não sabia de onde as pessoas tiraram aquilo. Via tudo como um simples jogo, e já que ele era infantil e não gostava de perder, não restava nenhuma opção a não ser jogar.

Havia simplesmente três palavras que descreviam L: doces, negro e... Vazio. Simples e puro vazio, o nada, o vácuo, um espaço em branco. Como uma linha a ser preenchida, como uma folha; não. Como todo um caderno em branco para ser preenchido.

_Mas preenchido com o quê?_ era somente isso que ele queria saber. Poderia encher várias páginas com histórias nobres sobre um detetive que lutava pela justiça, com várias frases de impacto, várias coisas que fizessem os outros pensarem. Pensarem sobre justiça, sobre a bondade, sobre a beleza das coisas.

L quase riu. Era engraçado _demais _pensar que as pessoas de fora o consideravam tanto. Ele, que não passava simplesmente da escuridão, do negro, do vazio. Com um toque mais que delicado de açúcar, é claro.

O mais estranho de tudo era que havia pessoas que o admiravam tanto a ponto de treinarem, _treinarem!_, crianças para serem seu sucessor. Treinarem crianças para um dia subir no trono da falsa justiça, para governarem na escuridão. E ele só queria que as crianças pudessem ser felizes como ele jamais foi.

Jamais? Não. Ele já foi feliz sim. E ele se lembrava do momento de felicidade que teve. Foi quando provou um salgado – a primeira, única e última vez. O sabor tão diferente do açúcar era simplesmente _tentador_. E ele provou o salgado. As lágrimas daquela garotinha realmente eram um salgado especial. Pena que depois de ele ter beijado-a, ela o empurrou. E disse para nunca mais encostar-se a ela e nem pensar em provar uma lágrima. E L a obedeceu. Nunca mais colocou nada salgado na boca. Tudo que ele ingeria tinha um alto teor de açúcar.

Um dia, L tentou ir a um terapeuta. Queria testar aquela pessoa que cobrava por hora, apesar de só permitir cinqüenta minutos. Quando falou isso para o terapeuta, a cara que o senhor fez foi tão engraçada que ele teve que se segurar para não rir.

Saiu de lá, frustrado. Terapeutas não serviam para nada. Resolveu que seria muito mais fácil ir a uma farmácia, obrigar ao farmacêutico a dar qualquer remédio, _qualquer remédio_, que tirasse essa dor de cabeça feita por culpa. Sabendo que nenhum farmacêutico em são diploma faria isso, era melhor ir numa lanchonete.

Havia muitos salgados lá. Uma variedade incrível deles – incluindo uma garotinha que estava sentada mais no canto, chorando. Mas ele não poderia provar nenhum deles. Contentou-se em pedir um bolo de chocolate. Levou para casa, sentando-se no sofá da sala e deixando para provar o doce lá.

E lá estava mais uma vez L. Sentado no seu trono acolchoado, reinando na escuridão; mandando no vazio, esperando que alguém tivesse derramado uma lágrima no doce para provar o gosto salgado só mais uma vez.

**X**

**N/A: **Certo, certo, certo. Vamos explicar: eu sou louca e tive essa idéia. Fim, pausa, sem mais planos. Não terá só esse capítulo, claro. Teremos Mello, Near, Matt, Light e, TALVEZ, a Misa. Se eu pensei no nome do capítulo de cada um? É CLAAARO que não. Mas eu vou conseguir, ah se vou.

Sobre essa fic, por favor, não me perguntem. Sério. Eu realmente estou aqui tentando entender de onde saiu esse hell, mas eu não resisti. No começo, seria uma fic que tratava de cores e sabores (wtf, eu sei). Mas depois saiu esse... Treco.

Eu nem sei o que foi esse L que eu fiz nem nada. E eu nem sei se acho que ele é realmente assim. Acho que sou só uma louca (acho?). Ok, vou parar de falar sobre a merda da fic. Só queria agradecer a Ms. Cookies (**minha **nee-chan XD) por escrever tão bem e me fazer ter essa idéia enquanto eu lia pela, seria qüinquagésima?, vez a fic As Palavras e a Escolha. Leiam, sério.

Kissus o/

P.S: A música do começo chama-se "Carry me home", da banda The Hush Sound. THS OWNA, valeu?


	2. Light, o Deus das mãos sujas e do nada

Disclameir: Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata e ninguém sabia disso, né

**Disclameir: **Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata e ninguém sabia disso, né? ¬.¬

**X**

• **Tudo e nada •**

_I give all my oxygen to let the flames begin, so let the flames begin. __Oh, glory… Oh, glory…_

**X**

**Light, o Deus das mãos sujas e do nada. **

Suas mãos corriam rapidamente pelo caderno. Era incrível como o barulho da caneta escrevendo na folha era agradável aos seus ouvidos. Era como uma música, com várias notas, várias melodias diferentes, mas na mesma música; a música _divina_.

A música era divina, assim como tudo nele. Light sabia que ele não era um humano qualquer, que era especial. Se aquele caderno tinha ido até ele era certamente porque alguém queria que ele cumprisse uma missão. E ele cumpriria.

Seria o Deus do novo mundo; o senhor que governaria tudo e todos. Alguns teriam de morrer para que os outros entendessem, mas um bom reino só se faz com alguns... _Sacrifícios_. E ele faria quantos sacrifícios fossem necessários para que o mundo se tornasse o lugar perfeito para ele.

Claro, o mundo deveria ser perfeito para ele. Se Light era perfeito e era Deus, o mundo só poderia ser perfeito, afinal, ele não deveria – e não ia – viver em meio ao caos. Já que não havia mais ninguém para ajudá-lo a moldar o mundo, ele faria isso sozinho.

Seu sorriso se alargava a cada nome que escrevia. Cada assassino e cada ladrão; cada um daqueles pecadores que morriam era um degrau a mais que ele subia rumo ao seu pedestal, rumo ao seu trono.

Um dia, ele se sentaria naquele trono e vigiaria o mundo de cima. Claro que seria um mundo perfeito, onde nada de ruim aconteceria. Mas, sempre nascem algumas frutas podres, não? Ele só estaria observando, esperando alguém cometer um erro. Se cometessem, era só ele punir.

Light sabia que tudo o que ele fazia era para o bem. Ele sabia que mentir para seus pais, para sua irmã, para todo o mundo era um pecado; no entanto, era um pecado pequeno, em comparação aos pecados das pessoas que ele punia.

Num pequeno descuido, a caneta começou a vazar, sujando sua mão. Light ficou observando a tinta escorrer... Mãos sujas. Suas mãos estavam sujas e, por uns instantes, ele não via mais a tinta escura. De repente, tinha tornado-se vermelha e não era mais tinta.

Era sangue.

Era vermelho vivo e ainda estava quente. Pingava nas folhas do caderno, uma gota de cada vez. Uma vida – ou deveria dizer "uma morte"? – de cada vez. Era o sangue das pessoas que ele havia matado. Por uns instantes, Light deixou de pensar como Deus. Era só um... _Assassino_.

Balançou a cabeça. Pegou na gaveta um lenço, limpando a mão. Não era sangue, era só tinta. E ele não era um assassino, como aquele herege, aquele tal de "L" gostava de dizer. Aliás... Quem era esse "L"? Como podia chamá-lo de "assassino"? Falava essas palavras como se falasse com qualquer um e não com Deus.

"L" não entendia que Light tinha sacrificado tudo para conseguir o mundo perfeito? Light tinha dado tudo o que podia para conseguir isso e esse herege simplesmente vinha e o chamava de "assassino"?

Light riu. Um dia, ele e "L" se encontrariam. E quem venceria? Deus ou um herege? A resposta era óbvia. Light sabia que venceria "L", de qualquer maneira. Nem que tivesse que se sacrificar mais um pouco.

Afinal, todos aqueles que se opunham a ele deveriam ser mortos. Ele iria reinar num mundo perfeito, onde nenhum crime existiria.

Light voltou a escrever os nomes. A marca da tinta ainda estava na sua mão e era uma pena terem se esquecido de avisar para ele algo bem simples: a perfeição não existia. Light mandaria simplesmente no nada.

**X**

**N/A: **Certo. EU SEI que eu postei o primeiro capítulo ontem e eu sei que deveria esperar um tempo para postar, mas eu não consigo. É um defeito meu, vivam com isso. Primeiramente, quero agradecer a YKT ter lido e me encorajado a postar esse capítulo, apesar de eu achá-lo estranho (apesar de que toda a fic vai ser) e quero agradecer a Hiei-and-shino, porque ela é minha beta e é o máximo o/

Espero que tenham gostado desse também... Essa fic é um desafio para mim, porque eu estou retratando os personagens de um jeito meio... Assustador. Pelo menos até agora. Acho que o próximo capítulo vem a Misa. É, eu decidi colocá-la, afinal de contas. Espero que tenham gostado!

Kissus o/

P.S: A música... Eu sempre me esqueço de avisar no N/A de quem é a música, então só me restam os P.S's. A música é Let The Flames Begin, da banda Paramore. Paramore owna também, mais do que THS. Achei que esse trecho tinha a ver, porque fala assim "Eu dei todo o meu oxigênio para fazer as chamas começarem, então, deixem as chamas começarem", é bem Light em relação ao L, no meu ponto de vista.


	3. Misa, a boneca de porcelana do reino de

Disclameir: Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata e ninguém sabia disso, né

**Disclameir: **Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata e ninguém sabia disso, né? ¬.¬

**X**

• **Tudo e nada •**

_My mouth is dry __with words I cannot verbalize. Tell me why we live like this. _

**X**

**Misa, a boneca de porcelana do reino de vidro. **

Era tudo mentira. Misa sabia que toda a vida dela era uma mentira gigantesca, criada pela sua própria cabecinha que acreditava em contos de fadas. Light não a amava e ela sabia disso, mas era muito mais fácil conviver com a mentira de que ele se importava com ela.

Misa era uma sonhadora e isso era óbvio. Ela sonhava em um mundo perfeito, mas o "mundo perfeito" de Light era diferente do "mundo perfeito" dela. O mundo perfeito de Misa era aquele em que Light a amasse de verdade. Isso bastaria.

Mas Misa era frágil e tola demais para Light. Ela sabia que ele só estava a usando. Tentava não pensar nisso, sempre que esse pensamento vinha na sua mente, ela balançava a cabeça e ria. Light a amava de verdade. Light a achava importante. Isso sim era a verdade, e não as coisas tolas que sua mente gostava de fazê-la pensar.

Misa sonhava demais. E ela gostava de sonhar, gostava de ser sonhadora. Deitar-se na própria cama, sem fechar os olhos e ficar olhando para o teto, sonhando, era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava de fazer.

Ela realmente gostava de sonhar com uma vida diferente. Às vezes, Misa pensava nessas coisas também. O que ela tinha feito com a própria vida? Era uma garota animada, sem mais preocupações. Por que ela tinha que viver dessa maneira? Por que _eles _tinham de viver dessa maneira?

Tinha vontade de perguntar para Light. Ela realmente sempre andava até ele, as mãos trêmulas e suadas; mas tentando se acalmar mentalmente: Light nunca seria grosseiro com ela por causa de uma pergunta boba. Era disso que ela tentava se convencer. E ela chegava e respirava fundo, mas _Por que estamos vivendo assim? _eram as cinco palavras que Misa mais achava difícil dizer. E então, ela desistia.

Misa então construiu seu mundinho de vidro. O vidro era feito de cada preciosa lágrima dela. Cada lágrima que Misa derramava era como um tijolinho de vidro, fazendo as construções. O mundo era perfeito e o melhor: era _dela_.

Naquele mundo, não havia shinigamis, não havia Death Notes, não havia L, não havia injustiça e havia Light. E Light não era esse homem frio, não. Light era carinhoso e se preocupava com ela. Misa sorria ao pensar _nesse _Light.

E esse Light também era feito de vidro, como tudo naquele mundo. E Misa gostava de ter um Light feito de vidro. Fazia com que ele parecesse frágil, assim como ela era. O Light feito de vidro era delicado e precisava de cuidados especiais – cuidados que Misa daria com todo o seu carinho.

Mas, naquele mundo de vidro, Misa era diferente. Ela era feita de porcelana; diferente de todo o vidro que existia lá, diferente até mesmo de Light. E ela gostava de se diferente de Light. Fazia com que ela se sentisse importante.

Misa não se sentiria tão importante se percebesse a semelhança entre o vidro e a porcelana: ambos quebravam com facilidade.

**X**

**N/A: **Amúsica é "We are broken", da banda Paramore. Há, dessa vez eu avisei antes. Enfim, se tiver muitos erros, desculpem, mas foi sem beta. Caramba, nunca pensei que escreveria tanto sobre a Misa. É tão estranho...

Bem, esses três capítulos inicias foram fáceis, só quero saber como eu farei com o Near, o Mello e principalmente, o Matt xD Pelos deuses, eu vou ter que encontrar uma música para cada um. Bem, melhor eu me empenha, né?

Saco, essa é a fic que eu escrevi que eu mais gostei, mas ninguém lê. Bem, é a vida, é a vida e é bonita... Certo?

Tchau o/


	4. Matt, o garoto que sacrificava sonhos e

Disclameir: Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata e ninguém sabia disso, né

**Disclameir: **Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata e ninguém sabia disso, né? ¬.¬

**X**

• **Tudo e nada •**

_Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Forever is our today… Who waits forever, anyway? _

**X**

**Matt, o garoto que sacrificava sonhos e que sonhava com uma palavra. **

_Obrigado_. Às vezes, Matt se perguntava se essa palavra era uma palavra difícil de pronunciar ou de se dizer. E ele treinava com pessoas na rua, derrubando coisas propositalmente, para alguém pegar. E ele dizia "obrigado" e a pessoa sorria verdadeiramente e ele se sentia bem por ter agradecido.

Então, por que Mello não agradecia? Matt só queria ouvir uma palavra. Só _uma _palavra que era tão curta, mas tão importante. Matt sabia que seria difícil Mello lhe agradecer por algo, esse era o jeito do amigo.

_Amigo_. Por isso ele merecia um "obrigado", não? Amigos agradeciam, pelo menos segundo todos os filmes e todas as pessoas que ele conseguia observar. Todos eram amigos e qualquer mísero favor, como emprestar uma moeda de dez centavos para comprar uma balinha, era agradecido com um caloroso "obrigado".

Matt havia sacrificado todos – _todos _– os seus sonhos por Mello. Pelos planos de Mello. Pelos pedidos de Mello. E aquilo havia começado desde a Wammy's House, quando Mello lhe pedia uma barra de chocolate e Matt lhe dava uma; depois de ter corrido risco de pegar detenção, por estar "assaltando" a cozinha. Matt poderia ter roubado um chocolate para ele também, mas se tivesse pegado outro chocolate, Mello com certeza acharia que era para ele.

Matt esperou ouvir um "obrigado" – e quando essa palavra não vinha, ele mentia para si mesmo, dizendo que _nunca _havia esperado um agradecimento. E, estranhamente, ele se convencia e não ficava com raiva.

Matt nunca ficava com raiva. E nunca ficaria com raiva de Mello. Mello era a única coisa que Matt tinha certeza, pelo menos na infância e em parte da adolescência. Matt estava sempre na escuridão, com a voz de Mello o guiando, essa era a verdade. Infelizmente, era a verdade.

E, quando Mello foi embora, Matt achou que estava um pouco livre. Ele nunca mais fez um amigo como Mello, mas ele ajudava algumas pessoas e sempre ouvia os "obrigado" em troca. E, estranhamente, ele não se sentia satisfeito com aqueles "obrigado". Ele queria que _Mello_ lhe agradecesse.

Por isso, quando Mello ligou pedindo ajuda, ele não negou. Depois de tantos anos, o amigo ainda se lembrava dele. Depois de tantos anos, Mello deveria ter mudado. Mas não mudou. Não perguntou para Matt como andava a vida, se ele tinha realizado algum desejo, se havia conhecido alguma garota. Não mudou _nada_.

Também não agradeceu antecipadamente Matt. Mello e Matt sabiam que os dois poderiam morrer assim. Matt esperava ao menos um "obrigado", mas Mello nada disse, como sempre. Matt ia sacrificar outro sonho por Mello. O sonho de viver muito – ou, pelo menos, o suficiente para ter ouvido tantos "obrigados" quanto quisesse.

Ao sair do carro, Matt sabia que nunca ouviria um "obrigado" de Mello, por mais que ele sacrificasse os sonhos. O ruivo sorriu, sorriu para a morte. Só queria poder dizer algo para Mello: _Ninguém espera para sempre._

**X**

**N/A: **Droga, isso tinha que ter saído MUITO melhor. Na minha cabeça, o capítulo estava ótimo, mas saiu essa... Coisinha. DESCULPEM, pessoas que gostam da fic e pans, por essa coisa. Fui só eu que achou que esse capítulo saiu totalmente do estilo da fic?

Nunca pensei que escrever sobre o Matt fosse tão... Difícil. Se eu já estou achando difícil com ele, não quero nem imaginar quando chegar a parte do Near e do Mello. Vou me ferrar total, com certeza.

Aliás... OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA, OBRIGADAAAAA a todos vocês que comentaram. Meu coração chega se aqueceu, sério. Principalmente porque duas – DUAS – de minhas autoras preferidas comentaram aqui. Elas sabem quem elas são XD

Outro agradecimento para Kuchiki Rina por betar, para o Queen por ter cantando a música _Who wants to live forever? _que é a música desse capítulo e para você que está lendo e comentando! n.n

Outra coisa, todo mundo gostou da parte da Misa, uhu! Provavelmente será o melhor capítulo. Estranho.

Enfim, desculpem por esse capítulo acabando com todas as expectativas. Obrigada de novo pelas reviews... Vou respondê-las agora!

**X**

**Ana Hakubi: **Obrigada! Eu já vi uma fic sua, "O lado oculto da lua", se não me engano. Eu realmente gostei e tenho certeza que não deixei review... /relapsa/ mas eu juro que deixo XD nossa, eu acho que escrever pouco é mais fácil do que fazer textos longos XD

**FÃ: **Eu surtei com isso. "Fã"! É tão emocionante º-º XD obrigada pelos elogios! Estou tão emocionada! Espero que tenha gostado desse também, mesmo tendo saído uma porcaria.

**Lady Murder: **Todo mundo gostou da Misa XD isso é estranho e legal... Obrigada!

**Raayy: **Escreverei, escreverei! Ama... quando... _**eu**_... escrevo... sobre... ele? /emocionada/ AI, GENTE, QUE EMOÇAO! T-T /mistura de ódio pelo Sasuke e amor por todos aqueles que deixam review fazendo a Abracadabra surtar/

**Ms. Cookies: **Sabe o que é abrir sua página de e-mail e ver que tem uma nova review, não só na sua fic preferida, como de uma das suas autoras preferidas? É mágico e emocionante, acredite – mesmo eu tendo praticamente te obrigado a passar por aqui naquela review XD Nee-chan, acho que o próximo é o do Mello, não se preocupe!D

**Nanase Kei: **Posso dar só um surtinho ete? AI, MEU DEUS, A NANASE KEI, COMENTANDO NUMA FIC MINHA, AI DEUSES! Prontinho, passou n.n ehe XD Cara, eu fiz essa sinopse me espelhando nas suas fics XD Eu também odeio o Light, só o odeio menos que o Sasuke. Nunca escala de 1 a 10, o Sasuke é infinito e o Light é infinito menos um. Basicamente. Mesmo o odiando, ele é um bom personagem para escrever... Pelo menos na minha opinião. O Light é um louco e merece ser tratado como tal, yeah, eu tive um prazer sádico em escrever essa parte XD. Eu também fiquei triste pela Misa o.o quando eu reli a parte dela, sei lá, bateu uma tristeza... Ah, ela é detestável, mas não merece sofrer tanto, né? A Misa foi tão difícil de descrever, mas você gostou! Isso é tão empolgante! Te comovi? Yeah! \o/ esse talento é de família, acredite. Precisava ver o livro que meu pai começou... /pobre, pobre personagem principal/. O Mello vem no próximo, nem que para isso eu tenha que... Que... Fazer algo! (?) obrigada por comentar e pelos elogios º-º

**Nicegirl100: **Certo, esse linguajar me assustou, mas ainda assim me deixou... Feliz. Sei lá, é bom ver pessoas cultas de vez em quando XD Quando eu li essa parte, também pensei em usar o tema "medo" para o Near, mas isso só o tempo dirá XD sobre os trechos das músicas caírem como luvas... Bem, eu ESCREVO me baseando na música, se não combinasse, eu deprimia XD

**Chibi Anne: **Conta, conta, vaaai! XD quero saber, me deixou curiosa agora u.u O L OOC? /releu o capítulo milhares de vezes/ bem, teve gente que falou que eu retratei muito bem, mas já que você achou OOC eu vou me esforçar para melhorar! Você só poderia dizer mais ou menos o porquê de ele estar OOC? Para melhorar eu preciso de um empurrãozinho XD todos gostam do da Misa, impressionante.

Obrigada novamente pelas reviews! Kissus!


	5. Near, a pessoa mais distante

**Disclameir: **Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata e ninguém sabia disso, né? ¬.¬

**X**

• **Tudo e nada •**

_É preciso ter um __coração__ para sentir o __coração__ dos outros _

**X**

**Near, a pessoa mais distante****.**

Near. Até parecia uma piada. Próximo de que? De quem? De nada. Near devia ter sido uma piadinha infame de L ou Watari ou quem quer que tenha dado aquele pseudônimo para ele.

Near nunca foi próximo de ninguém nem de nada. Para ele, as pessoas eram previsíveis e não mereciam atenção. Por que ele deveria prestar atenção em criaturas que sempre agiriam da mesma maneira, sempre, sempre, sempre?

Ele não precisava de pessoas, mas tinha de se manter ocupado com algo. Então escolhera os brinquedos. Porque os brinquedos eram como as pessoas, mas com uma melhora: eles não iriam ficar perturbando-o. Porque essa era outra coisa que ele odiava nos seres humanos: a capacidade da fala. Nunca era bem utilizada, principalmente pelos tagarelas.

Near gostava de brinquedos e brincava com as pessoas. Talvez tivesse uma mente doentia, mas não creria nessa hipótese. Ele simplesmente estava distante. Distante demais para notar que cada pessoa era diferente em suas nuanças. Mas ele nunca se interessara por detalhes.

Near só queria saber do cru. Uma pedra é sempre uma pedra, nunca um diamante. As pessoas sempre serão iguais, nunca terão mínimos detalhes de diferenças. Mas não era verdade. É só que Near... era covarde.

Covardia. Outra característica dele. Seu pseudônimo poderia ser _Coward_. Ou _Far_. Mas nunca _Near_. _Near _era irônico demais, até mesmo para seus padrões. Mas quem seria ele para questionar?

Near não se importava, afinal. O que as pessoas pensavam dele não interessava. Near estaria distante, de qualquer forma.

Talvez fosse isso que significasse seu nome. Perto do descaso.

**X**

**N/A: **Depois de meses sem postar, depois de excluir o capítulo do Mikami que foi o plágio de uma fic da Nanase Kei, depois de muito esforço... eu volto com isso XD Que horror. Bem, desisti de fazer sobre muitos personagens. O próximo é o Mello e depois, surpresa. E eu ia dedicar esse capítulo para a Drama Queen, vulgo Ray, vulgo Raayy, mas está tão vergonhoso que eu não farei isso. Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoas! Hoje eu só estou com MUITA preguiça de respondê-las, yay. Kissus o/


	6. Mello, o garotinho que queria respeito

**Disclaimer: **Death Note © Ohba e Obata.

**X**

• **Tudo e Nada • **

_I really hate to say it, but I told you so – so shut your mouth before I shoot you down, oh boy. _

**X**

**Mello, o garotinho que queria respeito.**

_Perdedor_. A palavra lhe escorrega pela boca e ele sente vontade de matar todos os que estão ao seu redor. Segundo lugar, de novo. Aquele tal do Near _(aquele, que é em tudo melhor do que ele, lembram-se?)_ está em primeiro lugar mais uma vez e Mello o odeia por isso.

Mello aperta com força o crucifixo que leva no pescoço. Tanta força que os nós dos dedos dele ficam brancos e que, quando ele solta, a uma marquinha de Jesus na palma de sua mão. Ele ri disso, sem saber o porquê. Mello nunca foi muito do tipo religioso. Então por que sempre andava com um crucifixo? Talvez porque tivesse sido a única coisa que se lembrara de pegar quando saiu de casa. Estava um alvoroço e ele só se lembrou de se debruçar sobre a própria mãe e pegar o crucifixo dela.

Ele nunca se importou muito com a morte dela. Era só mais uma morte. Como todas as que teria que presenciar ao longo da vida. Ele não sentia carinho pelas pessoas. Ele não tinha bons sentimentos. Tudo o que Mello conseguia sentir era raiva. Era ódio, era inveja, vaidade, possessão. Nunca nada de bom passava pela sua cabeça.

Por quê? Bem, ele havia ficado forte assim. As pessoas o respeitariam se fosse desse jeito. Porque ele era um perdedor ridículo, tão ridículo que ninguém respeitaria se fosse bonzinho e abaixasse a cabeça. Ele tinha que assustar. Ele tinha que ganhar respeito.

E tinha seu amigo, o Matt. O Matt. O Mail Jeevas. O ruivo que era o único com quem ele se permitia conversar – e, mesmo assim, não sentia muita coisa por ele. O laço que os unia parecia ser mais de dívida do que de amizade. Mello podia pensar que não, mas o adorava. Adorava todo o respeito que o ruivo tinha por ele _(tinha mesmo?)_. Era um dos poucos que Mello não tinha que levantar armas para tratar. Ele obedecia na calma.

O que Mello buscava não era humanos. Era cachorrinhos obedientes. Era pessoas que ele poderia rir e apontar uma arma na cara, daquele jeito insano que só ele tinha, e falar: "Eu realmente odeio dizer isso, mas eu avisei. Então cale a boca antes que eu te mate."

E as pessoas obedeciam.

E então, depois de um plano insanamente inteligente (algo que só poderia sair da cabeça dele), ele morreu. E sem homenagens, sem despedidas. A não ser um garotinho-primeiro-lugar de cabelos brancos comendo um chocolate sempre que podia...

Mas que piada, não? O que ele sempre odiou mais era o que mais o respeitava.

**X**

**N/A: **O próximo capítulo é menor que um drabble, daí eu acabo! Aêêê! Eu sei que o capítulo do Mello demorou anos e, quando saiu, foi essa merda, mas é que ou era isso ou eu excluía a fic e eu realmente não estava a fim da segunda opção. De qualquer forma, é para a Lady Murder, mas só se ela quiser (se eu fosse ela, não ia querer não :x) e talz. E vamos ao último!

P.S: A música é _St. Jimmy_, do Green Day.


	7. Ryuk, o gênio que escreveu essas páginas

**Disclaimer: **Death Note © Ohba e Obata.

**X**

• **Tudo e Nada • **

**Ryuk, o gênio que escreveu essas páginas. **

Riu, arrumando as folhas que tinha em mãos. Havia acabado de relatar a vida de seus personagens preferidos naquela história louca que se passara no mundo dos humanos. Balançou a cabeça. "Eu não imaginava que esse fosse meu estilo de escrita..." suspirou. "Pensava que seria algo mais cômico. Mas não é que ficou... interessante? Kkkk..." pegou uma maçã. Era um do mundo dos Shinigamis e ele torceu a cara.

"Sem graça..." murmurou, enquanto percorria o mundo dos humanso com os olhos, procurando alguém interessante para matar.

**X**

**N/A: **It's over, babies. O que vocês acharam? (:


End file.
